When watering plants, it is desirable to avoid high pressure nozzles that impact and disturb soil and can injure sensitive plants. It is preferred to have water dispensed during watering at a lower pressure. It is also helpful to have aeration of water and mixing into the water any chemicals, such as nutrients, prior to dispensing the water.